Birthdays are Happy Days
by lysapot
Summary: "Klaus, give me that adorable villain dimple smile. Come on! It's my birthday." Everyone should be happy when it's someone's birthday. Klaroline.


**Title**: Birthdays are Happy Days  
**Rating**: T for language  
**Pairing**: Klaus/Caroline  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance/Fluff  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own jack shit  
**AN1:** First time writing a Klaroline, well first piece that broke my writing dry spell. Wrote this on my phone on a bus home. I think there's a writing bus muse or something. And oh! I uploaded this crap on my iphone, which apparently takes quite a shit loads of time. I digress, excuse me please. And of course, enjoy reading!

...

Everything is left as it is. Everything that she touched, everything that she gazed upon, everything that made this room much as hers as his. Everything is  
just the same.

And he hates himself because of it.

No matter how much he wants to change this room, no matter how much he wants to destroy everything that reminds him of her, no matter how much it breaks his unbeating heart to the point of eternal damnation, he can't.

'_Fucking weak.'_ His rational, scornful, inner voice spats as his finger traces the frame that holds a photo of them together.

His mouth showing a genuine smile, his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist while her head affectionately nuzzled his neck. It is the epitome of happiness and contentment.

It _was_.

Never again will it be _is_.

_**Was**_.

Nevermore present. Always it will be past.

"Nik..."

"Leave me be, Rebekah." Tone cold and angry and defeated as the day she left.

A moment of silence transpires, "It's Caroline's birthday next week. We should go see her."

Caroline.

_Caroline_.

_**Fucking Caroline**_.

Her name hasn't been spoken in his presence for years. His mind always refers to her as her. As she. Never Ca- He likes it that way. He can deal with feelings of intense anger, rage, bloodlust but never the grief, the sadness, the emptiness that accompanies the mere mention of her name since she left him. The raging alpha male in him will not, cannot, shall not stand for it.

"Don't ever mention her name to me, dear sister." He sneers, wanting to break that precious frame but he can't. Not now or ever. He settles with clenching his other fist so hard that it draws blood.

"No. This has to stop." Her voice holds strong, determine. "She's my best friend. More so, she's been the sister that I always wished for so don't for fuck's sake act like this!"

From the beginning of their relationship, she has also weaved her way through the hearts of every member of the Mikaelson family. Once Rebekah's jealously induced annoyance vanished, they quickly became attached to the hip. She became her best friend, her sister. She knows how to handle Kol's, well, simply handle Kol. And she became a second baby sister to Elijah. She can't help it. She has this magnificent light in her that you can't help but be drawn too. One happy family for a blissful century until she left him, left them. Until she fucking left.

"She fucking left me so I will act like this if I fucking wish it!" His voice so loud it seems the walls are vibrating with his hatred.

"She didn't lea-"

"Stop this nonsense now, Rebekah, before I forget you're my sister."

With a sigh, "It's been ten years, Nik. You have to let it go for her sake and yours." She steps out leaving the hybrid to his lonesome self again.

"Finally, I can have some peace." Unclenching his fist, he feels a speck of relief as he lets his blood drip on the carpet.

"That will stain, you know."

His back stiffens, every muscle in his body stiffens. He doesn't face the voice. He can't. No. Not that voice. She has no right to talk to him. She has no right.

"Really, Klaus? The silent treatment?" She lets out a soft laugh. God, does he miss that laugh. It's not fair.

"Why are you here, love? Why now? You cannot just waltz your way back here without repercussion!" He tries to come off as though he's in control but the quiver in his voice says otherwise.

Completely ignoring his words, she steps closer. He can feel her body against his back. Feels her hand brush upon his arm, he can't help but to shiver. She lays her hand on top of his, mimicking his earlier action with the frame. "This is my absolute favorite photo of us. Look at your smile! You have such a beautiful smile. And those dimples, they make you such an adorable villain."

"Caroline..." It's the first time in a long time that her name sounds so soft coming from him.

A gentle caress from her, "Just come next week, okay? It's my birthday!" A bright smile graces upon his life again, and he doesn't need to see her face to know that.

**...**

**Six days before Caroline's birthday**

"I keep telling you that blood stains! Now, you need to get rid of that fabulous carpet."

"..."

"And you call me a messy eater, I know you love to drink from the tap but remember 'ClAYGO'. Clean as you go, Klaus."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Six days, Klaus."

...

**Five days before Caroline's birthday**

"Why are you here?"

"Because."

"This is the last time, love. Why the fuck are you here?"

"Because I want to be here. With you."

"You left me! You don't get to say to me that you want to be here. You. Fucking. Left."

"I had to do it. I needed to do it. For you. And I would do it all over again because it was all for you."

"No, you didn't, Caroline. You were supposed to stay with me forever. You promised me forever when you showed up at my door and finally let me show you the world. Forever and always!"

"Look at me, it's still forever and always because no one will ever be able to take the residence you settled upon my heart."

"But yo-"

"Stop, okay. Five days more."

...

**Four days before Caroline's birthday**

"I know alcohol is a vital food group for vampires but at six in the morning? Really?"

"Love, I am not yet finished. If you must know, I've started this since yesterday afternoon."

"Well, might as well join you. This is the only scotch that satisfies my delicate palette."

"..."

"Oh! Four days to go!"

...

**Three days before Caroline's birthday**

"Why are you painting another giant snowflake?"

"You came unannounced again and dare down play my art once more?"

"Oh please Mr. Temper! You know I love every single piece of artwork you make."

"..."

"Three days, it's super near!"

"..."

"But really, Klaus, giant snowflake."

...

**Two days before Caroline's birthday**

"Look what I found!"

"..."

"It's your time of the month, I get it. I have those days too, well, about a century ago give or take though I think we still have it, Rebekah for example. I digress but look! Photos!"

"I should have thrown that away. Nothing good comes with it."

"Grouchy pants! Oh, I love this! It's your bazillion and one birthday bash. A double cake attack from Kol and Rebekah is a wonderful thing. You look amazing covered in chocolate icing."

"..."

"And more amazing was how it tasted on your skin. Chocolate flavored Klaus. Yum."

"..."

"T-minus two days!"

...

**One day before Caroline's birthday**

"I can't believe this is still here."

"..."

"Let's watch it!"

_"Klaus, give me that adorable villain dimple smile!"_

_"Love, turn off the camera so that I can ravish you like the queen you are."_

_"Oh you can still ravish me with this on, it's on my list, remember?"_

_"Insatiable as always, my love."_

_"As if you're not! But I want something sweet first so open those big papa hybrid arms cause mama needs some cuddle time."_

_"Your wish is my command, my love."_

_"Still as toasty warm as ever. I love you, my alpha."_

_"And I love you too, my queen."_

"You win, Caroline. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, then."

...

Sleep never did come last night. Or every night since she left for that matter. His dreams always consist of her so why bother. He doesn't need to see her smile, or feel her kisses, or look into those eyes that makes every day worth living. He doesn't.

He knows that his family and her friends will be there at around three in the afternoon to celebrate her birthday so naturally he will be there much later. He doesn't want anyone around him when he goes to her.  
_  
There's this mad warlock on the loose. His madness rivals Esther's need to get rid of __children of abomination. His power exceeds their expectation and he needs to be stop._

_Of course the final battle is in the confines of Mystic -Nothing-ever-happens-here-Falls. The Originals and the Scooby-doo gang vs. The Mad Warlock._

It's his third bottle of scotch by lunch. He needs all the alcohol in the world to survive what's to come. Thoughts of breaking his word come to mind every few minutes. He can just stay in this room and finish every single bottle of liquor in stock to blur this day out. But he can't. He already broke his word to her twice. He knows that he needs to do this. Oh, on to bottle number four.

_"This warlock is something else. He just won't quit!" Rebekah yells, fighting an equally strong replica of herself._

_"When I said this morning to the mirror that the world needs two of me, this bloody wasn't what I meant!" Kol barely dodges the attack of his twin._

_"We need to attack him directly, these original twins will disappear by then." Stefan tries to use vervain chains on twin-Rebekah._

_"No shit, Sherlock. Easier said than done!" Damon launches himself to twin-Kol. "Klaus has better be on that warlock's ass now!"_

It's already half past eleven in the evening. Klaus walks slowly to her place. The moon is at its highest peak and the stars just seem to light up the dark sky even more brightly. "A perfect night to celebrate your birthday." He whispers to no one.

_"Klaus, be careful okay? We still haven't seen a twin-you." Caroline states, surveying the forest around her._

_"I'm always careful, love. I'm the alpha, remember?" Flashing her his wolfish smirk._

"Hey, cutting it a little bit close? It's almost midnight." Caroline greets him with that beautiful smile.

"I gave you my word that I'll be here for your birthday, love. I won't break my promises to you anymore." He reaches in his coat pocket to retrieve a small box.

_"Klaus, watch out!" Caroline acts on pure instinct as she throws herself behind Klaus to block twin-Klaus. _

_"Caroline!" Klaus sees red, rage blinds him. New found strength, bloodlust and aggression coursing through hisvains as he rips twin-Klaus into pieces. He senses the warlock's location, running at full vampire/hybrid speed to him. Strong various spells are cast but none can stop Klaus. With a final strike, he kills the warlock._

He opens the box, taking out a simple but beautiful silver locket. "Inside is your favorite photo of us. I inscribed it, _**'Always and forever. Her alpha. His queen'."**_

_After coming down from his power high, he rushes to Caroline. He sees her motionless on the ground, quickly he pulls her into his lap and bites his wrist, "Love, my love. Drink."_

_Lips clutches to his wrist, tentatively drawing his blood. "Everything will be alright."_

_But it's not._

"I promised to protect you but I failed." He gently lays the locket on the grass, in front of her gravestone.

**Here lies Caroline Forbes. Daugther. Friend. Sister. His Queen.**

_His blood is not working. She's convulsing, eyes stark white, sweat heavily spilling on her skin. A moment passes, everything is still._

_Weak fingers find his. His eyes betrays him with tears. A gentle squeeze. A soft smile. One request._

_"Pro-mise.. Be.. Happy.. Lo-ve you, m-my al..."_

_Two broken promises._

Tears threaten to fall, it has been ten years. Time is relative to vampires. It doesn't matter but when someone you treasure dies, time becomes the worse possible enemy. "Caroline..."

He sees her behind the gravestone, smiling so bright and full of life, "Come on, give me that adorable villain dimple smile. It's my birthday!"

...

Drop me a line! Please and thank you.

Xoxo, lysa


End file.
